


The Art Project

by Colossal_Sass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossal_Sass/pseuds/Colossal_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's always thought of his life as plain and not very eventful, but it's his freshman year and he wants that to change. A life with his closest friends, what could be better?<br/>Levi's known for never having a significant other, he's short but not fragile and most people are too intimidated to think of asking him out, but this freshman won't back off and he's starting to feel something.</p><p>My first time writing anything so please give me any suggestions even about things you don't particularly like. I'd really appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught staring

An alarm clock goes off, the brunette struggles to turn it off, suddenly realizing what day it is he springs out of bed. "First day in High School." He smiles to himself shutting off the buzzing alarm. 

"Mhmm, is that coffee I smell?" Mikasa turns suddenly surprised that the brunette is awake so early, he usually wakes 20 minutes before it's time to leave and rushes to get ready. "Yeah, it is. Want some?" "Of course." He smiled at her, leaning on the kitchen counter to look at her. She pours him a cup adding a bit of sugar with a lot of milk. "Is Armin on his way yet?" Mikasa raises her head and hands the cup to him. "Yeah, we're walking in a couple of minutes so hurry up, and be careful it's hot." 

* * *

 

"Hey, guys are you ready for school?" Armin smiles up at the siblings, his blue eyes glistening from the little sunlight the morning provided.

"Yes, I cannot believe we're finally freshman." The brunette offers him a smile in return.

"I hope I have classes with you Eren I don't want it to be like last year when I was on my own." Armin said fixing his blonde hair.

"Mhmm, Mikasa are you going to join in any sports this year?" Eren said adjusting his bangs.

"I don't know, but will you two stop fixing your hair? I cannot believe you guys, you look great." Eren and Armin smiled at her.

"Okay let's just hurry up and get to school because my hair is getting frizzy. We need to get a car, I hate walking." Mikasa said looking into her small mirror.

* * *

 

The trio walked into the school they'd be at for the next four years. (Or three whatever) The cafeteria was wide and the students were all separated into their groups, they new exactly where they'd be sitting for the remainder of the year as soon as they'd walked in. Their particularly large group of friends were already waiting at a table. Sasha and her bestfriend Connie sitting next to each other joking around, while Jean was messing with Marco's hair the boyfriends were too cute at times, although Eren hated Jean's horse-face. Christa was smiling and waving at them while her girlfriend Ymir just glared.

"Hey guys! So I assume we'll be sitting here for now on?" Armin said sitting next to Sasha who was stuffing her face with the mini sausages they sold there.

"Yeah, I hope we all get the same lunch." Jean said turning towards them leaving Marco's hair alone.

"Oh, I forgot we have two separate lunches." Mikasa replied glancing at Eren.

"Oh my, aren't the seniors hot." Eren said looking across the cafeteria.

"Mhm, maybe you'll get a boyfriend this year Eren." Jean smirked.

"Yeah, and he'll be super hot. Just you guys wait my man is going to love the hell out of me." the brunette replied with determination in his eyes.

"Okay so we checked our homeroom teachers so we can get our schedules after the bell rings." Marco started.

Eren had stopped listening though, he'd glanced across the cafeteria to see a gorgeous guy walk in, he was short but he looked masculine. He wore a black v-neck with some dark colored skinny jeans, he had an undercut with the most beautiful black colored hair, his eyebrows were thin and furrowed in a bit, but his eyes were stunning, they were a dark silver color similar to Mikasa's but his did something to Eren, the boy suddenly turned in his direction Eren averted his eyes quickly but his face was on fire.

"Oh my god, I think he caught me staring."

* * *

 

**Levi**

"I'm so tired of all these brats." Levi said agitated

"C'mon I bet you could snag a hot young one this year."

"Hange, you shitty four-eyes stop. I'm having a shitty day and these brats are making it worse." He adjusted his messenger bag's strap.

"Maybe if you weren't so negative you'd get a boyfriend." she smirked pushing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. They walked from the parking lot into the cafeteria. Hange had stopped walking she thought she felt someone staring at them. She looked over to see a guy across the cafeteria, he was so cute. But he wasn't staring at her, he was staring at Levi and as soon as she noticed she whispered to him.

"Levi, there's a guy staring at you across the cafeteria."

Levi turned quickly to catch the boys eyes. He was a brunette, his hair was messy, Levi hated messy, but it suited the boy, his bangs were parted in the middle and it complimented his face perfectly, he was wearing a black cardigan with a light green t-shirt underneath, his jeans fit him nicely from what Levi could see, but his eyes goddamn it his eyes, caribbean green wide-eyes they were perfect and they were shining Levi only wish he could look at them closer, but the boy adverted his eyes and started to talk to his group.

"Hmph." Levi turned and sat down, frustrated at himself. How the hell do you talk to underclassmen? He looked over at Hange. She was taller then him, a brunette with glasses, she always tied it back in a floppy pony-tail with her bangs all over the place. Why was she his bestfriend? He couldn't remember but it probably had to do with how she tolerated his shit jokes and sarcasm. He tugged on her ponytail. She had this all-knowing look on her face and it pissed him off.

"Levi, I wonder if you'll have a class with him."

"No way I would I'm a senior. And why would I want a class with the brat?" He kept his emotions hidden for now, he didn't want to be teased by Hange.

"Levi let's not play this game, I saw how you looked at him. You can stop being in denial right now."

"I don't need to hear this from you Mrs.Shitface, now let's talk about something else. What homeroom teacher do you have?"

* * *

 

"Eren, I'm pretty sure he didn't notice maybe he was looking at something behind you." Armin struggled to comfort the boy freaking out in front of him.

"He probably thinks I'm gross, oh gosh." He grabbed his head. Whatever he didn't care anymore so what if he caught him staring they'd probably never talk to each other.

"Alright, I've decided not to care." He smiled at Armin who had a questioning look on his face before he returned the smile.

"That's good now which class did you get?"

"Oh, I have art 2 first period, biology second, algebra third, p.e fourth, 1st-lunch, english 5th, Speech 6th, world geography 7th, and I got a free period for eighth."

"Okay so that means we have the same lunch, biology, english and I have the last period free too." He looked up from his schedule smiling.

"Alright well, I'll see you then." Eren said waving goodbye as he maneuvered through the students flooding in the halls. He always wondered how he'd managed to get such an adorable bestfriend, Armin was small and thin, he had blonde hair that almost reached his shoulders with cute bangs, his eyes were as blue as the ocean, he was as smart as anyone could be top of his class, and he was childhood friends with the most reckless kid in their grade. Eren never thought of himself as a bad kid maybe a bit reckless but not crazy. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess opposites attract."

Eren walked into his classroom. "Welcome, to art 2 don't take a seat yet. I'm Mrs.Calvin."

Eren looked around the room, it was pretty neat, there was paintings all over the walls, four tables in the center of the class. Eren sighed, nobody in his group of friends had decided to take Art 2, dang. But he got over it quickly when another person had walked in fighting with his taller friend.

"Shut up Hange, quit touching me."

Eren's eyes sparkled as he saw the guy he'd been caught staring at in the cafeteria, he turned away after realizing what he'd just thought. Ugh, he probably thinks I'm creepy.


	2. short and sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small intro to each other

**Fuck**. What am I supposed to do now? I know he saw me staring. He probably thinks I'm a creep and now he has me in a class. Why does god do this to me? Wait, no there's a solution to everything, if he asks I'll just say I was looking at someone behind him and just so happened to look at him. That doesn't sound too bad.

The brunette lost in thought didn't hear when the teacher had called him. She'd been taking roll. He only realized when he felt a sudden pinch on his arm.

"Hello, you're Eren right?" The girl that had walked in beside the man of his dreams was talking to him. "Uh, you know my name?" Eren replied confused at how she'd learned it already. "No, I just assumed because she's called everyone and you're just standing here." "O-oh!" Eren slightly embarrassed, turned to the teacher and let her know he was present.

"Alright, this class is mixed with Art 1 and 2 so these three tables will be the art 1, since we only have four art 2 students you'll all be seated at the last table. Alright, choose your seats wisely as they'll be your seats for the entire year unless I decide to move you."

Soon after the teacher finished talking the class split up and went to their seats. The raven haired boy sat at the table and to Eren's suprise the girl he'd walked in with sat next to the other student who'd walked in, which meant he'd have to sit next to the him. Gathering up what little courage he had he walked over and sat down. The table was fairly sized so it wasn't like he was sitting too close.

"Well, hello I'm Hange." The girl with glasses said. "We all already know each other so I thought I'd introduce myself to you." she smiled at Eren. He smiled at his three classmates. "I'm Eren Jaeger nice to meet you." He felt a bit silly introducing himself like that but the other two followed. "I'm Levi." Oh, how it hit Eren, his voice was perfect, his name was perfect, and now he knew it. He wished he could run and tell Armin and Mikasa he knew his crush's name but that'd have to wait for later. "And I'm Mike, pleased to meet you." Mike inhaled deeply and nodded. Eren was slightly confused to say the least.

"Well I hope we all get along great." Hange said with a somewhat twisted smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry ik this is super short but i wanted to keep this fic alive so i added a little something to get the ball rolling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank a friend on twitter who gave me great ideas for my next chapter. Sorry If this isn't that great first fic and all.


End file.
